


Circle Of Life

by LABrats



Series: LABrats Songfic [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 10:03:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LABrats/pseuds/LABrats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the Circle of Life...</p>
<p>And it works on Harry Potter too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circle Of Life

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, or the song.

Circle of life- Elton John.

From the day we arrive on the planet  
And blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done

Baby Harry cooed as he held the wooden stick. Chewing on it a bit, he waved it at Uncle Siri, who yelped as he saw his hair. It looked better this way. Not like Daddy's. Speaking of daddy...He concentrated and waved again, laughing as Daddy also grabbed his head. They liked playing pranks on uncle Moony and Uncle Pete, so why shouldn't he play them on them? Besides, Daddy likes mommy's eyes, now his hair matched them, like Siri's matched the light purple wall...

Some say eat or be eaten  
Some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
You should never take more than you give

Young Harry screamed as his parents were taken, grasping the strands of music around him and asking protection from the big black thing that took mommy. He felt the question, and agreed. He would leave a chance for the black to attack again, so long as he could survive now. That was when the green light came, and the music saved him again.

In the circle of life  
It's the wheel of fortune  
It's the leap of faith  
It's the band of hope  
Till we find our place  
On the path unwinding  
In the circle, the circle of life

Harry yelped as he felt the magic flooding into him again, and heard the music he'd been missing for 16 years. He was an adult. He was a man. He felt Alive. The last time he'd felt like this, he was asking for the death of another...and that's why he lost it. The music flooded him now, seeking to know him again and seeking his forgiveness for leaving.

Some of us fall by the wayside  
And some of us soar to the stars  
And some of us sail through our troubles  
And some have to live with the scars

Harry fingered the ring in his pocket, then knelt in front of his girlfriend, asking her the most important question he'd ever asked. He smiled as he heard her response, then felt the music singing again, giving it's blessing.

There's far too much to take in here  
More to find than can ever be found  
But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky  
Keeps great and small on the endless round

Harry grinned down at the small child in his arms, then handed him a wand and let him turn his mother's hair the green of his eyes, and uncle Ron's hair the color of the walls, the circle of life. He saw his son going through the same things that he did. Hopefully his son would never feel the pain that Harry'd seen.


End file.
